A Stealer
by Doodoongie91
Summary: 'You're a heart stealer, who makes me crazy and love you.' SuLay EXO! Boys Love!


**A stealer**

_Screenplays fanfiction_

.

Kim Junmyeon X Zhang Yixing

And other cast.

.

Warning : Boys Love, OOC, Typo(s), Bad fic, EYD kacau, DLL.

Disclaimer : Para cast adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, orang tua mereka dan Tuhan YME.

.

Pria berwajah malaikat itu tersenyum dengan sumringah, entah apa yang ada didalam pikirannya kali ini.

Ia terus saja tersenyum sambil mencuri pandang pada seseorang dipojok sana hingga dirinya sampai ditempat tujuan.

Namun bukannya langsung turun, pria itu berbalik dan menatap pria berparas manis yang juga tengah menatapnya.

"Zhang Yixing!"

Pria manis itu terlihat kaget ketika orang yang cukup dikenalnya itu meneriaki namanya.

"Saranghae!"

**Namun.**

Tak ada balasan dari orang yang diteriaki pria bak malaikat itu.

Junmyeon –pria berwajah malaikat itu- lalu membalikkan badannya dan mendesah kecewa.

Sepertinya kali ini gagal, batinnya.

..

'**GREP**'

Junmyeon membalikkan badannya dan jantungnya mendadak berdetak tak karuan.

"Kau sangat bodoh, Kim Joonmyeon."

Paras manis itu tersenyum pada Junmyeon.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

Lanjutnya.

Yixing –pria manis itu- mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah pria angelic didepannya.

Dan -

..

..

..

- 'TET-TET'

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya, ketika sang Supir menekan klakson itu dengan kencang.

Yixing yang duduk dibangku pojokpun menatap Junmyeon dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

**Jadi.**

Ya tentu saja, tadi itu hanya angan-angan Junmyeon semata.

Dengan enggan, Junmyeonpun melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari Bus yang didalamnya terdapat sang pencuri hati.

Dalam hati, Junmyeon menggerutu tentang orang yang menekan dan menciptakan klakson yang –menurutnya- menyebalkan itu.

Junmyeon yang kesal mengambil sebuah batu dan melemparnya kesebuah pohon.

Bukannya rasa kesal yang berkurang, Ia malah mendapat rasa sakit akibat batu yang tadi Ia lempar memantul hingga mengenai dahinya.

"Ishh. Pohon sialan."

Tanpa sepengetahuan Junmyeon, seseorang terkikik geli karena kelakuannya yang konyol itu.

'Kau lucu ya.'

..

Junmyeon melajukan sepedanya perlahan.

Udara yang sejuk, perlahan masuk kedalam saluran pernapasannya.

Hal itu begitu memanjakannya.

Tapi, tidak ada yang lebih memanjakannya, _kecuali-_

"Junmyeon!"

_-suara merdu nan lembut itu._

**Eh**.

Apa Junmyeon tak salah dengar tadi.

"Kim Junmyeon!"

Pria manis itu melambaikan tangannya dari kejauhan.

Junmyeon menatapnya bebinar, Ia lalu menghampiri Yixing, si Pria manis.

Setelah sampai, tanpa disangka-sangka, Yixing langsung duduk dan memeluk Junmyeon erat dari boncengan belakang.

Sedangkan yang dipeluk, hanya bisa tersenyum tidak jelas dan mulai melajukan sepedanya kembali.

Diperjalanan, Yixing begitu bersemangat, dan itu membuat Junmyeon senang.

Yixing selalu berteriak heboh ketika melihat objek-objek yang menurutnya menarik, sedangkan Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dan mengucapkan ya, benar, atau kata-kata yang meng-iyakan lainnya.

"Wah~ hembusan angin ini benar-benar nikmat. Kau harus merasakannya, Junmyeon!"

Junmyeon menutup kedua matanya.

Mencoba merasakan hembusan angin yang Yixing katakan.

Benar, angin berhembus dengan begitu tenangnya.

"Kau benar, Yixing."

Tak ada tanggapan. Dan-

-dimana tangan yang memeluknya erat tadi?

"Lho. Yixing?"

Kepalanya berputar kebelakang.

Mencari sosok yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang.

"Yixing. Yixing!"

**Nihil**.

Yixing tak ada.

Saat kepala itu kembali menghadap kedepan, betapa kaget Junmyeon ketika melihat sebuah sungai tepat dihadapannya.

"HUWA. YIXING!"

..

"HUWA. YIXING!"

'**Splash**'

Junmyeon mengerjapkan matanya perlahan.

Didepannya terdapat kakak laki-lakinya yang tengah memegang gelas kosong dengan cengiran tertahan.

Sementara disampingnya terdapat kipas angin yang membuat udara disekitarnya begitu sejuk.

**Sial**.

Itu hanya mimpi.

'**Tes-Tes**'

Air berjatuhan dari rambut berwarna coklat kehitaman miliknya, lalu Ia beralih menatap pakaiannya yang mulai basah.

"HYUNG!"

Sang kakak yang diteriaki mencoba berlari untuk menghidari amukan Junmyeon yang begitu mengerikan.

"TEGA SEKALI KAU MENYIRAMKU!"

"Hey! Aku hanya menyadarkanmu dari khayalan gila itu! YAK! KIM JUNMYEON!"

.

Junmyeon mendudukkan dirinya di sebuah bangku di taman kota. Menunggu pencuri hati yang akan datang sesegera mungkin.

**Ya**.

Ia tak menyangka jika Yixing mengiriminya pesan untuk mengajaknya mengoborol di taman kota.

Junmyeon ingat ekspresi ketika dirinya mendapat pesan dari Yixing, sungguh memalukan.

Berteriak dan melompat-lompat tidak jelas. Serta sujud syukur didepan kakaknya.

**Ugh**.

**Menggelikan**.

Tapi, tak apalah. Semuanya akan tergantikan dengan hal yang menyenangkan.

Kecuali, jika Yixing membatalkannya.

Jangan sampai Yixing tak jadi datang, jika tidak, Junmyeon tak yakin pulang dengan keadaan normal.

"Junmyeon."

**Freeze**.

Junmyeon membeku ketika sosok yang ditunggu sedari tadi duduk disebelahnya.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Hingga malam menjelangpun, Junmyeon pasti akan menunggumu.

Junmyeon mencuri pandang pada Yixing ketika Yixing menatapnya.

Yixing tersenyum, sedangkan Junmyeon harus menahan hasratnya untuk tak berteriak layaknya 'fanboy'.

Yixing memegang tangan Junmyeon yang bergerak gelisah. Kemudian Ia bersandar pada bahu Junmyeon.

Junmyeon tersenyum namun senyum itu mendadak luntur ketika mengingat mimpi yang dialaminya tadi siang.

Ia menggerakkan kepalanya perlahan, mencoba menatap pada seseorang yang menurutnya begitu nyata.

"Ke-kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

Yixing bertanya ketika Junmyeon menatapnya intens.

"Ketika aku memikirkanmu, kau selalu hadir dimimpiku. Tapi sesaat sebelum aku bangun, kau menghilang dengan anehnya."

"Jadi kau menganggapku khayalan begitu?"

Junmyeon diam. Ia tak tau harus berkata apa.

"Apa kau percaya ketika aku melakukan... ini?"

'**CHUP**'

Junmyeon akhirnya percaya, Yixing ini, bukanlah Yixing yang ada dimimpinya.

Yixing yang ini nyata. Sangat nyata ketika bibir manis itu menempel dengan bibir yang selalu tersenyum untuk sang pencuri hati.

Yixing menjauhkan wajah meronanya dari Junmyeon.

"Ka-kau percayakan?"

tanya Yixing.

Junmyeon tersenyum.

Bukan senyum malaikat atau senyum konyol yang dikeluarkannya. Melainkan senyum miringlah yang dibentuk oleh bibirnya.

"Buat aku lebih percaya padamu."

"APA?!"

.

'You're a heart stealer, who makes me crazy and love you.'

.

**Remake of Kang Seung Yoon - STEALER**


End file.
